


Drinks for Valentine's

by Bouquet_Rosie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Swearing, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouquet_Rosie/pseuds/Bouquet_Rosie
Summary: The Bar AU which nobody asked for and Lance really wants to know why Pidge hates Valentine's day so much.





	Drinks for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I started to plan this for last Valentines day but as you can see that did not happen, but your having it now. Better late that never. Unbeta'ed so sorry for any mistakes.

"Oh come on, are we going doing something for this" Pidge asked in disbelief as she walked into the bar looking up at Lance and Keith who were hanging up decorations around it. "It's a stupid holiday that used as tool to bring in money by selling cards, chocolate and flowers"

"And is one of our busiest times of the year" Keith said as he held on to the ladder Lance is standing on. "Well along with the day before Valentines day"

"How so? Seems like it would just be a normal day"

"That's where you're wrong Pidge" Lance said as he stepped down the ladder using the voice where he went into a long winded explanation that could be easily explained in five words. " When it comes near to Valentines day, everyone starts to question there relationship status, whether they are single, taken, engaged or married its going to be questioned. So they come to the bar to find a solution and-"

"Okay, Okay I get it, let's just get the day over with" Pidge cut in, walking behind the bar while tying her apron around her waist. "so who is going to be the chef for tomorrow since Hunk isn't going to be here" she looked up at Keith and Lance who both had looks of terror on their faces. They turned to each other and started yelling.  
"SHIT" "GODDAMNIT"

"You tell him"

"No you do it"

"Why do i have to do it?"

"Cause your Hunk's roommate it should come from you"

"But I told him last time"

"Hey" Pidge interrupted the argument before it could get out of hand. Both boys turned to her as if they forgot she was there. "What is going on? Can Hunk not take the night off, He has plans with Shay."

"You don't want to know." Said Lance and who turned back to face Keith "Okay rock, paper, scissors, the loser tells Coran"

"One, two three" They said at the same time. Lance chose Rock while Keith chose scissors.

"AHA. I win" Lance Exclaimed in victory.

"Goddammit" Keith sighed as he walked over to the office to tell Coran.

"What was that about?" Asked Pidge.

"Tell you later," Lance face then changed to a less serious one "Sooo"

"What?" Pidge asked with suspicion in her voice.

" What do have against Valentines Day?" Lance asked in a giddy voice, walking to the front of the counter to join her.

"Nothing" Pidge said without looking up at him and got her books out of her bag to study. She put them on the table and started to read, ignoring Lance hoping he would get the hint to leave her alone.

"That sounds like something, tell me" Obviously not getting the hint or chose to ignore it. _The second one probably_ she thought.

"No it's nothing"

"You get dumped on Valentines day"

"No"

"You dump someone"

"No" She was getting irritated now, _Why can't he just leave it alone._

"Ask someone out and get rejected"

"Stop it" She said looking up, realising how close his face is to hers and she leaned back.

"Come on, we're friends you're meant to tell me stuff"

"There is nothing to tell, and why would I tell you something embarrassing about me"

"Oh so it's embarrassing"

"Leave it, Lance" She said and turned back to her book.

"Fine" said Lance and put up his hands in defeat and walked backwards "Don't tell me. But trust me I will find out."

"And how will you do that"

"I have my ways." He turned so he is walking forward and grabbed the box of decorations to take to the back while Pidge went back to studying.

* * *

The bar had been opened for the night and Lance and Keith were right, it was one of the busiest times of the year. Lance and Keith were tending bar with the help of Shiro due to there being more people in than usual, and due to many people ordering cocktails which Lance had been banned from making, as he would always smash something when he attempted to. Pidge was having trouble taking orders and moving around the bar due to the overwhelming amount of people that she wasn't used to. She squeezed through the customers and moved her way to the kitchen where Hunk was. He was having a slow day since people were more focused on drinking their problems away than having a meal.

"Hey Hunk," She said, she walked up to him as he was finishing a few last touches on a meal. "So what are you and Shay doing tomorrow?" She Asked taking the meal off him. "Something romantic I bet"

"I hope so" Said Hunk looking, and taking the order sheet off her." I have booked us a place at Jamie's Italian, and then after we are going to go dancing afterwards"

"Ooh Fancy, my kind of restaurant"

"Lance's too" Hunk said teasingly causing the smile to drop off Pidge's face. She glared at him which caused him to throw his hands up in surrender. "I haven't told him anything"

"Good." she said taking the plate off him and started to walk towards to door.

"I think you should." She turned back to face him.

"Me being honest with my feelings? That's not happening". She walked out letting the door slam behind her. 

* * *

 

"Here you go sir." Pidge said as she approached the table and placed his meal in front of him. "Hope you enjoy your meal"

"Thank you Little lady" Replied the man. Pidge went to leave but the man called out to her causing her turn back, a sly smile had appeared on his face, Oh no "Hey, aren't you a little too pretty and cute to work in a place like this"

"Aren't you a little to old and married to be hitting on me." She said pointing to the man's hand and turned back around. She pushed through the customers and was able to get behind the bar. She walked over to Lance who was having a short break.

"Hey do you need any help," She asked, folding her arms, taking in his expression "You ok? You looked irritated"

"I am" He answered exasperated "Keith is winning again" Pidge let out a long sigh.

"You do this every Saturday. You do realise it's not a competition right? He doesn't even compete he just happens to get more numbers than you"

"Exactly, He's not even trying yet more girls give him their number, He won't even call them" They both had the same thought in their head. _Allura. Best not to mention that._

"Maybe that's why you lose, trying to hard"

"Maybe" Lance answered his mood suddenly changing. "Maybe, A certain story will help cheer me up?"

"No" she answered sharply.

"Come on Pidge. Tell me" He begged, showing no indication of his previous sour mood.

"Okay fine, I don't like Valentine's day, its a commercialized holiday that just causes everyone anxiety cause they are as being pathetic for wanting a relationship, or are forced to show there love for someone even when they are not ready, whatever relationship status you are you're going to be full of anxiety and people look down on you because of your relationship status." After she finished her rant she looked up to Lance who didn't looked convinced.

"I call bullshit" Lance yelled causing a few customers to turn their way, but he paid no attention still focused on Pidge.

"No it's not, it's true" She whispered through clenched , still trying to defend herself.

"Possibly, but I know when you're lying Katie Louise Holt"

"Not my middle name"

"Maybe so, but it adds dramatic effect"

"No it doesn't since it's not my middle name"

"Then what is your middle name"

"I'm not telling you that"

"Why not"

"Hey" someone shouted, causing them to turn. how long had they been standing there? "As much I'm enjoying watching your lover's quarrel I would like to get a drink" Asked the customer clearly annoyed with their service.

"Of course, what would you like?" Lance asked turning to the customer. Pidge walked off to go and serve other customers. After she left Keith walked over to Lance.

"Going to tell her?" He said nodding his head to where Pidge was taking orders. She let out a laugh at the customers joke. Lance knew it was fake as he heard her do it sometime many times before to other customers. Still it never failed to make him smile.

"Not yet" 

* * *

 

It was the end of the night and the bar was closing for the day. Most of the customers had left and only a few regulars had stayed.

"Hey" Pidge said as she walked over to Lance who was putting up a cardboard sign above the bar. "What's the sign for" she nodded her head towards it.

"A warning slash timesaver. Because of Coran's cooking we put up the directions to the bathroom"

"Oh shit, is it really that bad" Pidge asked, leaning against the bar as Lance got down from the ladder.

"Well it's perfect if you want to throw up. Which is actually useful for wasted people on Valentines day."

"Well that's something to avoid for the rest of my life."

"Good idea."

"Did you win?"

"Nope lost" Lance paused. "Horribly"

"That sucks" she said, letting out a laugh. A genuine one. Lance could tell.

"So" Pidge started, looking down to the floor to hide her face from Lance "Do you want to know the problem I have with valentines day." she looked up again to see a smile on his face.

"Oh god yes" he said excitedly.

"You can't tell anyone"

"I would never share your secret" He used his finger to draw a cross against his chest."Tell me"

"Promise?" they both moved so they are leaning on the bar facing forward.

"Promise"

"Okay, Well when i was in high school-"

"That's always a start of a good story."

"If you keeping interrupting I won't tell you"

"My lips are sealed" He threw his hands up in defeat.

"I was in high school and There was this guy I was friends with and he was really nice and sweet, but i never saw him that way, However he saw me that way and when he asked me out I said no, He said he respected my decision."

"But he didn't" Input Lance.

"No he did not. So on Valentine's day and he asked me out in a big way, flowers, balloons, confetti."

"That's a lot of money." Pidge turned towards Lance irritated.

"I told you not to interrupt" He pretended to zip his mouth closed. And she turned back facing forward "Anyway since it was public I felt the need to say yes, so we went on a date later that day." she sucked in a breath. "and it was so bad i ran out on him when he went to the bathroom, and by school the next everyone knew, he kinda was humiliated, we both were. So that's why i hate valentines day." She paused. "You can talk now."

"Wow that's horrible." Lance finally said.

"Yeah I was, never talked to him again. I hate that I did that to someone" She looked down and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Hey" Nudged her shoulder with his causing her to face him, when did there faces get so close. He nodded to her watch causing her to look at it. 2:13AM. February 14th.

"Happy Valentines day, Katie Holt" He said softly.

"Happy Valentines day, Lance McClain" She replied in the same tone, resting her head on his shoulder.

Maybe this wouldn't be another bad valentines day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this could be part of a larger story but I will leave it as a one shot for now. Since i'm working on a different multi chapter story.


End file.
